A known image forming apparatus is configured to form images on both surfaces of a sheet. In a simplex (single-sided) printing mode, a sheet is fed to an image forming unit where an image is formed on a single surface of the sheet, and then an ejection roller rotates in a forward direction to eject the sheet having the image on the surface onto the ejection tray. In a duplex (two-sided) printing mode, after an image is formed on a first surface of a sheet at the image forming unit, the ejection roller rotates in a reverse direction to convey the sheet having the image on the first surface to a reverse conveying path. Through the reverse conveying path, the sheet is reversed so that a second surface opposite to the first surface faces the image forming unit. After an image is formed on the second surface of the sheet at the image forming unit, the ejection roller rotates in the forward direction to eject the sheet having the images on both first and second surfaces onto the ejection tray.
This kind of image forming apparatus includes a motor and a drive transmission mechanism to transmit a drive force from the motor to an ejection roller. The ejection roller is controlled to do a forward rotation, a reverse rotation, and a stop depending on the transmission of the drive force.
Another known image forming apparatus uses a solenoid to control application of a drive force to an ejection roller for causing the ejection roller to do a forward rotation, a reverse rotation, and a stop. Typically, the use of a solenoid generates operating noise.